Defeating the New Prince
by LooBee
Summary: This tale starts when the "new prince" attacks the town square as Rosaline & Benvolio help save Prince Escalus.
1. Chapter 1

_**[a/n - I've been working on this for months and still need an ending. I have enjoyed writing with these characters. Thank you for your encouragement. Please note: there is a place in this story where I thought of end of the wedding scene in "Sixteen Candles" where the 'seas' part and Jake is standing there in front of her across from the church...you'll understand when you read it below.]**_

'The new prince is coming!' Is all they heard over the screams and swooshing arrows. Surrounded by palace guards, Benvolio and Rosaline finally got Escalus safely to the palace gates. The palace grounds were teaming with people. It seemed like the only safe place. Isabella's voice rang through the courtyard and building, making everyone silent. Out of her tiny body came a deep authoritative voice.

'I want all the generals in the Throne room. I want the guards at the perimeter of the palace grounds, letting in the injured. Post your best archers on the Palace towers. Gather Verona's families and bring them to me in the Throne room,' she ordered. 'After Escalus is looked after, gather cots and blankets set up in the courtyard for medical triage. Set up a weapons check at all the entrances and let the people of Verona in the palace grounds for safety.'

Everyone looked at her with astonishment at her leadership and did nothing.

'NOW!' she exclaimed with authority. Then the place buzzed with excitement, doing the princess's bidding.

The attendants of the palace whisked Prince Escalus away to his room to the awaiting surgeon. Benvolio & Rosaline stood next to each other as they watched the injured prince - their tormentor and savior - disappear behind closed doors.

Rosaline was breathing heavy and nervously looked around. Then she became aware of Benvolio's stance.

Rosaline looked at Benvolio, whose eyes were still staring straight ahead, but gazing at nothing. Rosaline faced him, gently took his hand in hers and with her other hand tenderly caressed his cheek until he looked at her. Until he focused on her.

Rosaline smiled up at his stark almost haunted face and whispered, 'Benvolio.' And then nervously, 'We need to get you cleaned up.' She was worried about the shock she observed in his haunted face.

His forehead gently touched hers and he sighed, almost trying to gather strength from Rosaline. 'We are needed in the Throne room, first,' he whispered back. 'Our city is under attack and we have information the generals need.'

Rosaline was amazed at Benvolio's capacity for good. For the good of Verona.

Amidst the people running around the palace grounds, the couple walked determinedly to the Throne room. The last time they both were in this room, they were told they would be married. Someday they would be able to smile at each other realizing what a different relationship they had at that time. But here and now was very different.

They were holding hands as the room went silent when they entered. All noticing them with hands clasped.

Princess Isabella formed a small smile as she saw them together. Even amidst the chaos, Isabella was reassured that this match was a good one; despite the couple's dislike of each other; and the fact that Escalus vacillated between loving Rosaline and spurning her.

'Lord Benvolio, Lady Rosaline,' Princess Isabella greeted them from the throne, 'in light of the events today, you seem to know more than all of Verona. Prince Escalus was right to grant you pardon, Lord Benvolio. Your loyalty to Verona was tested beyond all limits and you hold a special place in Verona's heart and all sovereign families should be proud. Please tell us what you know.'

It was an acknowledgement Benvolio needed to restore his ruined reputation. He was grateful that Princess Isabella took the time to make that statement in front of all the powerful families in Verona.

Rosaline started, 'Count Paris of Mantua is the "New Prince".' The crowd gasped. 'Count Paris was hidden away in the Capulet manor plotting his evil schemes. He has paid off members of both the Montague & Capulet families to do his violent bidding as the fiends. Pitting family against family, where no animosity existed.'

Then Benvolio took over, 'It was both a peasant Montague and peasant Capulet who painted "harlot" on the statue of Juliet Capulet. Together.'

'And it was Trucio Montague and Gramio Capulet who lit the explosion at our betrothal ceremony.' Rosaline continued.

Benvolio continued, 'Through our investigations, we found this out from Fryer Lawrence who took the confession of the Capulet nurse.'

Benvolio resumed, 'then it was a masked fiend who killed Gramio Capulet with my sword and framed me.'

Rosaline stated, 'I saw all of it happen.'

'But before the Capulet nurse could provide proof to Prince Escalus that Benvolio was innocent,' Rosaline hiccupped an involuntary sob at the violence against a beloved family member and the emotion of almost losing Benvolio.

Benvolio finished her sentence; 'Count Paris killed the Capulet nurse and has taken Rosaline's sister Livia as his wife under false pretenses, threatening Lady Rosaline that harm will come to Livia if Rosaline repeats any of this information.'

Rosaline reiterated, 'Count Paris exacerbated the feud between families, where none really existed.'

Benvolio paused as he saw his own Uncle's mouth agape, but continued. 'So we have two problems. Count Paris has paid people in both our families to strike against Verona and then he is preparing to attack outside the city walls.'

They didn't realize they were still holding hands as a couple. They stood silent after this information was given. The whole room noticed, though.

The Generals and Lords & Ladies were stunned at Benvolio & Rosaline. All heads swiveled to Princess Isabella for leadership.

'Very well,' the Princess said, with a knowing look at the couple practically clinging to each other. 'We need to find the fiends within our city and we need to protect our city's perimeter. General Treviso, please take your men and plan a protective strategy around Verona for me to review. General Savona, please use your intelligence sources to discover who the fiends are from within.'

The Princess looked around and persisted, 'Lords of Verona, we need you and your people to protect our city from invasion and from the rot within.' She looked at Benvolio & Rosaline and smiled. 'Before you stand a Capulet and a Montague who gathered this information together, despite their differences and animosity towards each other. Surely we can work together to keep Verona safe and independent from outside forces.'

The Lords murmured their agreement, glancing at the brave couple.

'Ladies of Verona,' the Princess continued, 'you will organize our palace courtyard as a makeshift hospital & military headquarters for the people of Verona. We need you to organize the meals for our soldiers and citizens. We need to provide comfort to our people. Make sure you work together, showing all of Verona that both Montague & Capulet are together – protecting all of Verona and her people. And Ladies, keep your eyes and ears open for any intelligence General Savona may need to uncover the fiends.'

'Princess Isabella,' Benvolio interjected, 'I don't see Lord & Lady Capulet here. Are they safe?'

'Good question, Lord Benvolio,' the Princess observed and then directed General Treviso to send guards to "carefully" inspect the Capulet grounds.

Rosaline squeezed his hand in gratitude as the Princess and the Generals started their plans to first start at the Capulet mansion.

'Lord Benvolio,' General Savona said, 'please, can you offer us any more intelligence to help us plan.'

'Lady Rosaline,' another Montague lady said with genuine spirit of togetherness, 'please help us figure out what to ask people about the fiends as we put together the hospital.'

The Lords and Ladies of Verona dispersed to their respective tasks to save Verona, all working hand in hand. Rosaline and Benvolio separated with the tasks they were assigned. Both looked back at each other and gave a small smile to each other, each with a look of promise, relief, and determination.

Princess Isabella whispered to one of her attendants and they both looked at Lady Rosaline. The attendant nodded and did the Princess's bidding at once.

OOOO/

It was an all day affair. General Treviso's strategy and Verona's army held off the attack of Count Paris; much to the surprise and displeasure of Count Paris. General Savona and a small group of Lords and army scouts were able to purge at least a dozen Veronans as traitors. Savona dispatched men to the cities of Florence, Venice and Milan to see if any of those armies would help in staving off Count Paris. Benvolio suggested sending someone to Mantua to find out if Count Paris' father approves of this invasion and to see if Livia Capulet could be rescued. Both Generals and all their officers engaged the people of Verona, making them work with Capulets or Montagues; mixing the teams as Benvolio recommended.

General Savona directed Benvolio to go back to the palace and get some rest. The general realized that Benvolio had been through more than just the Paris attack. The general said, 'I need you fresh for tomorrow's raids. We're going to clean Verona of the pestilent traitors.'

Benvolio didn't argue and headed back to the palace in the afternoon. He stopped when he entered the palace courtyard, transformed into a field hospital. He was ignored for the flurry of activity in the palace courtyard. There must have been over a hundred people there. He needed to find Rosaline. He just needed to see her before he went back to the dreaded Montague manor.

He earnestly looked around for her as he stood at the entrance of the courtyard. He asked a palace attendant if they'd seen Lady Rosaline. Not for a while, they told him as they scurried away.

Benvolio was exhausted. He looked at his boots and filthy clothes that he hadn't changed since being held in the palace prison 3 days ago. It had been a few days since all of this started. He looked up to the sky and then out over the courtyard one last time before he left for the Montague manor.

It seemed like the crowd of people parted. He looked across the courtyard and one by one or two by twos the people seemed to move and only one person was left in his sight.

His Rosaline.

She stood in the light, smiling at him. She awkwardly waved at him. Benvolio swallowed and walked toward his vision, who was walking toward him. It had been such a long day; he was worried she was an illusion.

'Hello,' she breathed softly.

'Hello,' he said in wonder. They stood awkwardly in silence just looking at each other.

Amidst the flurry of the courtyard and all the people there, they could only see each other. Rosaline took his hand and smiled, 'Come with me.'

Benvolio was too tired to be clever and just gave her a soft smile and followed his trusted friend.

She took him up the back stairs to a suite that was far away from the hustle and bustle of the war effort in the palace. The room was on the third floor in the corner farthest away from the Throne room, the prince's suites, the courtyard, and all the activity on the other side of the palace grounds.

'Princess Isabella doesn't want us too far away and arranged this for us,' Rosaline explained.

They entered the guest suite as the sun started to go down. The candles were lit and there was a table laden with food. And then he saw it.

The bathtub full of hot steaming water.

Rosaline saw her friend visibly sigh. She chuckled softly and said, 'I understand – from intimate experience, mind you – that you do love a bath.' She smiled softly, 'For you.'

Benvolio felt so grateful, he quickly kissed her cheek and went to the tub, taking his shirt off immediately. As he started to remove his boots, Rosaline nervously said, 'Well, I will leave you to it.'

Benvolio paused, straightened and looked at her with pleading eyes. 'Please don't leave.'

Rosaline gently smiled and shyly said, 'Of course, Lord Montague.' She paused and offered, 'But let's use the screen this time.'

Benvolio smiled and got behind the screen and felt more like himself and teased, 'Yes, of course. We wouldn't want you peeking now.'

Rosaline huffed and sat near the fireplace on the settee, far away from the screened tub, but not too far.

As Benvolio dipped into the hot water, he audibly moaned. Rosaline smiled at that happy sound. Her friend deserved that peace and doing one of his favorite things.

Benvolio breathed in the steam of the clean water and started to soap his filthy body. All the while talking with Rosaline beyond the screen. 'Tell me about the palace hospital, Capulet.'

Rosaline, grateful for the neutral subject started talking about the organization, the skills and the comradery between all the Veronans. 'There were 22 arrow injuries. Four of them perished. The others are being well cared for – no matter what house they are from. It is so encouraging, Benvolio. We've been able to send General Savona more intelligence and root out more fiends – from both Houses.'

She talked about the innocent children who were trampled or hurt during the fiends' attack at the square. The mothers and women were so angry; they gave up their brothers' and husbands' names as collaborators with Count Paris.

He told Rosaline about the young boys and girls who secretly followed the archer fiends and found their stashes of supplies and how they escaped the city. Those "holes" were watched, and more fiends were captured, while the holes were monitored. That is one of the reasons they held off a full out attack for another day.

Benvolio also talked about the Capulet manor and the bloody aftermath. Rosaline knew of this when Treviso's lieutenant came to her asking for a list of all who lived in the manor. It seemed she was the only one who was left from the Capulet manor that was here. They both were concerned for Livia and her Aunt & Uncle. Rosaline was concerned that her Aunt was one of the fiends.

Benvolio told her that they found a note left on the grounds that looked like it was from her Aunt & Uncle warning Prince Escalus of Count Paris' dastardly plot. He was hopeful that her relatives had a change of heart and were caught trying to warn the Prince before being taken.

They chatted about Princess Isabella's leadership skills. How she was firm but fair.

'She seems more even tempered of the siblings,' Benvolio commented.

Rosaline sighed. 'Yes,' venturing into territory that frightened her. 'I see how Prince Escalus is more volatile than I ever imagined.' She scoffed, 'I mean he put a fork in a man's hand! Who does that?'

Benvolio got out of the tub and stated, 'Who tries to chop off my head?!'

Rosaline laughed at the black humor, 'Yes, well there is that.'

Then Benvolio ventured into more tender territory, 'and who lies to the woman he loves over and over again?'

Rosaline's forehead crease, 'you are right, Montague.'

Benvolio smiled at her realization. Rosaline was so caring and gentle, even though she was full of vim and vigor, and had a comment or opinion for everything. She really had a soft spot for people who suffered or were accused wrongly.

Benvolio emerged from behind the screen in a clean white linen shirt un-tucked and buckskin colored trousers. His hair was wet and he was barefoot. Rosaline swallowed hard with tamped-down lust.

'Well, Montague,' she said with matter of fact efficiency, 'you look and smell better than ever.' They both laughed.

Rosaline quickly rose from the sofa and pulled a chair at the small dining table inviting Benvolio to sit and eat. He gratefully accepted as Rosaline poured him some wine. He sat and picked at the succulent meats and cheeses laid before him. He nibbled on the grapes and sliced pears with honey and cheese and took sips of the dark red wine. He was hungry, but was more tired than anything.

Rosaline regaled him with stories of the day's activities as she kept a keen eye on him, fussing about him to eat. But she noticed something odd. 'Montague, your hands are shaking.'

She quickly got up and went to his side. He was mute and he looked scared. 'Th-th-they won't stop sh-sh-shaking,' he tried to laugh off.

'Oh my goodness,' Rosaline exclaimed, 'you are in shock!' She took his hands, 'Quickly, come close to the fire, we must warm you up.'

'Capulet,' he started to protest, but Rosaline would have none of it.

Rosaline pushed the settee closer to the fire as the room grew dark. 'Come, sit down, Montague,' she ordered with a blanket in hand. 'We must get you warm.'

He sat as he was told and Rosaline put the blanket on top of him. Then, without thinking, she sat next to him and proffered the warmth of her body to him. Rosaline started to sooth him with low whispers. 'Sh sh sh. You've had such a horrific few days. It's a wonder you have been able to keep yourself intact for so long.'

Rosaline held him in her arms and caressed his face, lingering on the bruises and cuts. 'Oh, Montague,' she said with sad tenderness, 'what have they done to you?' She couldn't stop caressing him.

Still shaking, Benvolio started to feel the affects of her ministrations. He took a shaky breath and Benvolio started to fall asleep, resting his head in her lap with her arms wrapped around his shivering body.

'There, there, my love,' she said in a soothing voice. She swallowed when she heard herself say "my love". Thank goodness Benvolio was already asleep in her arms.

As the candles burnt low, they fell asleep in front of the firelight. Rosaline held Benvolio in her arms as his shaking passed and his breathing became deep and rhythmic. She held him as slumber took her.


	2. Chapter 2

OOOO/

Benvolio awoke slowly. He was disoriented, but felt a woman's breast at his cheek. He smiled with his eyes closed. Slowly he opened them and then reality hit him. He wasn't in the brothel with Stella. He was in the Palace with Rosaline. And the Capulet had him in her arms.

Benvolio took a deep breath and remembered the shaking and chills that overcame him once he was able to relax. This Capulet - his only friend left in the world – fought for him, protected him, trusted him and gave him a safe place to recuperate from the trauma of almost being executed.

He slowly put his hand on top of her hand that held him close. He caressed her soft skin and appreciated the warmth she made sure he felt throughout the night. He looked up at her sleeping face, more grateful than ever that she was his…friend.

He quietly got up and to his astonishment, didn't wake her. She must have been as tired as he was. He made sure she lay comfortably on the settee and covered her with the blanket. He gently stroked her hair and whispered, 'Thank you, Capulet.'

Benvolio left at dawn, as he was part of Treviso's & Savona's attack on Count Paris.

OOOO/

Rosaline woke up curled up on the settee in the bright morning light.

Alone.

She sighed and curled the blanket up to her face and inhaled Benvolio's clean scent he left on there. Their kiss in the jail, their hands held in defiance in the Throne room; their quiet evening last night, their peaceful slumber together; all made her heart sing and make her stomach a mass of butterflies.

What was she doing with this Montague?

That question would have to wait as she made herself ready for the day. It was another full day at the palace turned military headquarters and hospital. Verona had staved off the attack of Count Paris and his army. But more injured soldiers arrived at the palace hospital. Everyone was on high alert for the Count's fiends from within, but felt confident with all the discoveries made by the people of Verona.

Princess Isabella pulled Rosaline aside to get a full report on what happened last night. Rosaline was embarrassed and grateful. 'Benvolio needed that quiet time. Thank you so much for giving us a place to feel safe.'

'Of course,' the Princess said. 'That suite will be yours & the Montague's home for the foreseeable future. The Capulet manor is not safe and I'm sure the young Lord Montague wants you near.'

Rosaline smiled and curtsied to her friend and monarch. 'Thank you, your Grace.'

The Princess whispered in Rosaline's ear, 'This means, we will have to get you two married sooner rather than later.'

Rosaline swallowed and said nothing. Isabella was encouraged that she did not argue, no matter what confused look Rosaline had on her face.

'Now,' Princess Isabella said with authority that Verona had come to rely on, 'Prince Escalus would like to see you this morning. I hope you can make time for him.'

'Yes, your Grace.' Rosaline left with Prince Escalus' attendant.

Rosaline took a deep breath before entering Prince Escalus' room. He was lying in his bed, his face ashen.

Rosaline swallowed and found herself standing at the edge of his bed. He didn't move, only his eyes followed her. Rosaline looked at the bandage where the arrow hit. 'It looks like you are mending well, your Grace,' she whispered, not confident in her voice.

His voice was weak, his breath shallow. 'It is good to see you, Rosaline.'

'Thank you, your Grace.' Her voice still shaky and with perfunctory politeness she said, 'It is good to see you as well.'

The room filled with awkward silence. The prince finally broke it, 'Aren't you happy I granted Benvolio his freedom.'

Rosaline was genuine, 'Yes! Thank you, your Grace. He is helping the effort in defeating Count Paris now.' She only wanted to sing Benvolio's praises, but the Prince looked weak and she could only pity the Prince at this moment.

'Yes,' the Prince said. 'I've been getting reports on the war effort.'

Rosaline knew that Princess Isabella was keeping Escalus informed enough to think he was in charge. He continued talking. She looked at the man that was her first innocent love. Love. Now she realized it was infatuation and the dream of being in love. He seemed only to be talking of himself and his needs and accomplishments. Rosaline plastered an interested smile on her face, even though her thoughts were somewhere else.

With someone else.

'Rosaline, my love,' the Prince said.

It startled her that he called her "my love". But she looked at him with skepticism since the first time he betrayed her. 'I'd like you to visit me tomorrow.'

Rosaline was polite and cared that he recovered, but that was all. 'Yes, your Grace, I will be here before my duties begin caring for the sick and injured.' She curtsied and left the room. Once out of the Prince's suite she let out a breath – not realizing she was holding it. His arrogance disturbed her.

The day took on a frantic pace. There were more Veronans needing assistance and more were scared of the "New Prince". The most powerful families presented a united front. Rosaline realized it was easier to go throughout the day with others without Lady Capulet there. But it still worried her that her uncle and aunt were not accounted for.

Benvolio came back a little later the next evening, worrying Rosaline a little. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him come back to the Palace with a group of soldiers.

She smiled when she saw him. She watched Benvolio look through the crowd, knowing he was looking for her. When he finally spotted her, he smiled that arrogant smile that she had gotten so used to. Benvolio's arrogance did not disturb her. Her eyes smiled as she looked at him, realizing why. She trusted him to tell the truth.

They quickly walked towards each other, ignoring all others in the busy courtyard.

Without thinking, Benvolio put his arm around her waist and his other hand delicately caressed her cheek and he kissed her. It was long enough for both of them to close their eyes and then they looked at each other with a feeling neither had felt before.

They felt like they were home.

Rosaline put her hand on his chest and looked up at the Montague. 'Come,' she whispered. 'Let's go up to our suite.' Rosaline had everything waiting for him again - even the hot bath.

They slipped in to a routine that helped both of them recover from the tumultuous few weeks they have had. Knowing that this routine may come to an abrupt end at any moment.

Princess Isabella visited them frequently, asking Benvolio questions about the field. She felt more comfortable asking him because Rosaline trusted him completely.

 _ **[a/n - I've got an idea about the rest of this story, but it's going to take me a little while to write it. Thanks for your patience.']**_


End file.
